T Is For Temptation
Author's Note: This is a oneshote about Ezekiel and Bridgette by yours truly, Intrudgero98...... Ezekiel breathed in. He loved the smell of feshly scrubbed corridors. Especially pine ''corridors. He no longer cared for being first eliminated on the island. He no longer cared that Eva snapped his neck, ''but, he did care how he hurt Bridgette and he would hang that over himself for as long as he lived. Bridgette was his one true love. She was wonderful! Majestic! Beautiful! And if anyone tried to persuade him otherwise? He wouldn't listen. He loved every bit of her. Her sunkissed head of hair tied into a messy ponytail. The way she walked. Her magnificent voice. Another thing that blew him away was her beauty. She didn't try to be beautiful, wear makeup or anything. She just was naturally. She was a gift. But Ezekiel was no fool! He knew that he would never catch her heart! But it was worth a try...... ---- Ezekiel, like the rest of the losers walked to the dock to see the next loser. He was hoping for it to be Bridgette, hoping with all his might. They saw a boat pull in and a figure. Ezekiel knew this figure, it was Bridgette! The homeschooled prarie boy sighed with releif as the boat pulled into the dock. Ezekiel hadn't watched the show like everyone else becasue he believed television rotted the brain and didn't know the next loser until now. She's not a loser eh! He thunk to himself. He watched as Bridgette got off the boat and was greeted by hands and screams and whistles. She smelled and looked lovely. In the boat Ezekiel saw a bottle of spray. He shook off the curisoty. As the crowd dispersed he waited until Bridgette's eyes fell upon him. "Er, hi..." Ezekiel blushed. Bridgette just raised her nose anf walked past. Her shoulder brushed against him. She touched him! She actually touched him! This was a great start! Ezekiel didn't know what to do after that so he just caleld it a night. He clambered into bed and dreamed.... "Love you eh," Ezekiel put his arm around Bridgette and kissed her cheek. "Love you too," Bridgette kissed him aswell. Ezekiel stared into those big emerald green eyes. He held Bridgette, admiring her. "Why must you always stare?" she asked him. "Your just too beautiful...." Ezekiel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sobbing. Normally he would just leave the sound alone but his heart told him not too. He crept out of bed and across the room. "I'll just see what's going on eh," he told himself. He turned the brass doorknob and went into the corridor. It was dark their and he could barely see where he was going. he felt the walls until the sound got louder. He could, quite clearly, see the shape of Bridgette weeping in front of her door, her beautiful face in her hands. He approached and sat down next to her. "What's wrong eh?" he asked, putting his arm on her shoulder. Bridegette looked up, "Oh, hello Ezekiel....." she moved in closer. "You can tell me anything..." he said.... "It's my mom....." "What about her eh?" "She sent me this letter begging me to come home. And I really want to but I don't know how!" she sobbed louder before handing Ezekiel the note. Ezekiel read it. Dear Bridgette, Please come home! Our house isn't the way it was without you! Mark is crying and we all miss you! We know how much this show means to you but we just want you home! Please! Ezekiel put it down. "There, there" he said patting her back, it will all be fine. Bridgette threw her arms around Ezekiel. "Thanks Ezekiel..." she whispered in his ear. "Welcome...." he said. He watched Bridgette go into her room. He was about to open the door but he didn't. "T is for Temptation eh..." he said as he walked back into his room... Category:One-Shots Category:Crack Couples